


SpiderDevil Drabbles

by TheDirtyBirdie



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyBirdie/pseuds/TheDirtyBirdie
Summary: A collection of SpiderDevil drabbles originally posted on tumblr.





	SpiderDevil Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** _Foggy doesn't know how to knock and Matt was too, ahem, preoccupied for his senses to pick up Foggys approach until it was too late. Foggy is just impressed with how bendy Peter is._

When he’s like this, everything about Peter is consuming. 

The smell of him, sharp and raw and just a little bit sweet, stronger like this, stripped down and sweating while Matt is still covered, more aware of Peter’s scent than his own.

His heartbeat fills Matt’s ears so thoroughly that he’s unable to distinguish it from his. It’s almost a miracle the way he can still pick out the sound of slick skin, the sharp, short whines falling from peter’s mouth, but one he’s enormously grateful for.

And- fuck. The feel of him. His hands running over Matt’s jaw, his chest, even through his clothes it sets him on fire.

It makes Matt reckless. 

Reckless enough that he’s somehow let himself be talked into doing something truly stupid, even for him, and he doesn’t even feel guilty about it. How could he with the painfully delicious slide of Peter’s body around his own, gripping Matt, pulling him in, in, in, taking him so well he can’t imagine a world where anything feels better than the boy below him.

He’s bent over Peter’s body, still clothed with the exception of a few popped buttons and his trousers and briefs shoved down under his ass. Peter’s entirely naked underneath of him, just how he likes it. He’d realized very quickly after they started having sex that Peter likes to be fully naked at any available opportunity. Not just when convenient. In fact, the less convenient, the better, it seemed.

Matt’s gripping the backs of his thighs for leverage as he rests his head against the slick skin of Peter’s sternum. When he runs a hand up the back of Peter’s leg to wrap tight around his ankle, he can feel that he’s got his legs stretched back so far he’s using his toes to find purchase at the edge of the desk, making sure he can’t slide too far back with the snap of Matt’s hips. Making sure the impact of it isn’t softened one bit. 

Fuck.

And- and that’s- that’s what makes Peter so goddamn addicting. In part, at least. 

Matt loves everything about him, how could he not? But Peter gives him something no one else can.

Peter lets him- makes him be rough with him. Provides an outlet for a little of the darkness that resides in his chest. Makes him-

“Hey, Matt. Brought you a snack from- oh. I see you’ve already got one, nevermind. Hey, Peter!”

“Foggy! Why-” Matt jerks back, scrambling to get his pants pulled up without leaving Peter entirely exposed, torn between chivalry and mortification. Peter whines when he pulls out but for the most part he seems entirely too casual about this. Matt hears his heartbeat slowing, steady, and he can feel that Peter isn’t even bothering to move.

“Hey, foggy.” He replies, too casual. No shame.  
“Man, could you bend like that before you got your powers, too? Honestly, it’s-”  
“Foggy!” Matt shouts, distressed not only at the situation but at the fact that he is clearly the only one in this room with any sense of boundaries. “Get out!”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, my bad. I should let you guys finish up.”  
“No-” Matt chokes.  
“Yes.” Peter corrects, pointed. 

The door closes behind Foggy and before Matt can even begin to process the amount of teasing he’s going to have to endure from now until his death, Peter is pushing up, undoing Matt’s pants again, not a full minute after he’s gotten them done up.

Matt really, really should stop him. But- well, Foggy’s always telling him he needs to lighten up, right?. It could be argued that he’s just doing this for his health, that just makes it the responsible choice.

When Peter shoves him back into his chair and straddles him, sinking down onto his cock with an obscenely wanting sigh, Matt decides it would be downright criminal to force him to stop. Clearly, he has no choice but to fuck Peter. The harder the better, so he finishes quick. It’s the only option that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original](https://dirtybirdie.tumblr.com/post/174484526476/dr-mattpeter-where-foggy-doesnt-know-how-to)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://dirtybirdie.tumblr.com/) to say hello or submit a request ♥


End file.
